


Phone call

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nya gets a call from Jay while he's out on a mission. He's just calling to say how much he loves her. Right? Warning: Implied character death
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!
> 
> So, a while back I was hit with inspiration from a Pinterest post I found. At first I was like, "Muwhahaha, I'm going to write angst! I shall torture my readers just like any good author!"
> 
> And then I wrote it.
> 
> And First Spinjitzu Master I feel like a fvcking MONSTER for writing this! IT'S REALLY SAD DX If you don't like angst I suggest turning back. Go on, shoo!
> 
> DX Fine, I tried to warn you...
> 
> Warning: Implied character death. Angst

"Hush, hush," Nya cooed. "It's alright, baby."

Nya bounced gently on her heels, attempting to rock her whining baby back to sleep. She was getting there; Amanda's cries had softened to mere whimpers now.

"You miss Daddy, don't you?" Nya whispered to her baby. "I know. Me too."

Jay and the other Ninja had been gone all day, tracking down some kind of wanted cult that had been meeting in the Caves of Despair. Nya had stayed behind at the Monastery to watch over her and Jay's child. Nya could've gotten someone else to watch her, but Amanda was only a few months old, and Nya knew that she couldn't leave her baby alone, especially at this age.

Nya jumped slightly as her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Amanda whined a little louder as the sound bothered her ears. Nya quickly answered it, not troubling to check the contact.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Nya."

Nya couldn't help but smile at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Jay," she said, her voice laced with love. "We were just talking about you."

"We?"

"Amy-boo misses you," Nya responded, looking down at her baby.

Nya heard Jay chuckle. "Tell her I miss her too. We should be home soon, we're flying back now."

"Did the mission go alright?" Nya asked, rocking Amanda gently in her arms again.

"Nah, they got away," he said, sourly. "Lloyd decided our best bet is to head back to the Monastery and regroup from there. These guys might be tougher to take down than we though."

"Ugh, that's frustrating," Nya scoffed.

"Yeah, but we've dealt with worse."

Nya nodded before remembering that Jay couldn't see her.

"How's Amy?" he asked, changing the subject.

Nya smiled down at her baby again. Amanda had miraculously calmed down now; she was fiddling with her tiny baby hands, her nose twitching occasionally. Nya supposed it was a trait she got from her father. They were both like little rodent's.

"She's stubborn," Nya replied with a smirk. "She's been crying all damn day, finally just got her to calm down."

"Probably the sounds of my soothing voice," Jay said. Nya could hear the smug look on his face.

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure, you a regular Ross Bob."

"He's the painter guy, right?"

"And you're uncultured, right?" Nya teased.

"Ha, ha." Jay laughed sarcastically. "Can I say hi to Amy?"

"Sure."

Nya held the phone closer to Amanda, but not so close that the noise would scare her.

"Say hello, Amy!"

"Hi, baby. It's Daddy," Nya heard Jay say through the phone. "You keeping Mommy out of trouble?"

Amanda cooed in response and Nya rolled her eyes, chuckling.

Nya put the phone back up to her ear before saying, "Hey, babe, do you think before you guys get here you could stop by the store and pick up some more diaper's?"

She heard Jay groan.

"Please?" she begged. "This baby is a pooping machine, we're already almost out."

He laughed. "Okay, fine. I'd hate to have to use one of our hoods instead anyway."

"Thank you," Nya said earnestly.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I think we're good for now," she replied, sitting down on the couch now that Amanda had stopped whining. "You know, I read online that formula doesn't have nearly as much nutrients as natural milk, I decided to switch completely over to boob milk."

Nya rolled her eyes as Jay began to giggle like a 12 year old boy.

"Hehe, 'boob milk'."

"Well that's what it is!" Nya said, annoyed.

"I'm really missing you," Jay said, changing the subject again.

"I miss you too," Nya said. "How does a movie and popcorn sound when you get home?"

"Sounds wonderful."

But there was something off about his tone. Something, final. She couldn't place it though.

"I have to go now. I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Stay safe, I'll see you when you get back, okay?"

\-----------

"Okay."

Jay hit 'end call' on his phone. He leaned his head back against the cave wall, wincing in pain. Blood gushed from the bullet wound in his stomach. He cried, knowing that he wouldn't make it home for that movie and popcorn.

They weren't flying back home. They hadn't even made it out of the caves. It had been a few hours since the cultist had cornered them. There had been twice as many as the Ninja had originally anticipated, and they had been overwhelmed. Both Cole and Jay had been shot and left for dead by the enemy. Jay didn't have a clue what happened to the others.

Jay hated lying to Nya, he really did. But he knew that even if he had told Nya the truth it would've been useless. Even if someone managed to find him in the twisted maze of caves, by the time help arrived, he would already be dead.

His cheeks were tear stained. Jay had just needed to hear her voice, just one last time. He had needed to say, "I love you," before it was all over. And he knew he could've told Nya, but the last thing he wanted was for his wife, his beautiful, wonderful wife, to be scared or upset in his last few moments on earth.

He looked down at the home screen on his BorgPhone. It was a picture of Nya and Amanda. The two most important people in his life. He didn't want to leave them.

He sobbed. It hurt so badly, all of it. The pain from his injury, the pain in his heart, knowing he would never live to see his daughter grow up.

Cole's body lay beside him, whether dead or just unconscious Jay didn't know.

Jay closed his eyes, taking ragged breath's, trying to stop the blood from escaping his wound. His vision was blurry, it was hard to see.

The last thing he remembered thinking, hoping, was that Nya would be okay without him. He hoped that the others, Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Pixal would make it out of the cave safely, to take care of her and Amanda.

He barely reregistered the few figures that stood above him before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the name Amanda for their baby, I dunno why.
> 
> I'll let ya'll decide who the people at the end are ;)
> 
> Their family is too wholesome for this ;w;
> 
> What have I done-
> 
> Please review!


End file.
